catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
Copenhagen 2002
Cats had its Danish premiere on 19th September 2002 at the Det Ny Theater in Copenhagen where it ran until 13th April 2003. Production Specifics The style of the show was a mix of London/UK productions and the Broadway version of the show. Since Richard Stafford, the supervisor of the Broadway production, was the director of the Danish version, many elements from the Broadway show were used: Alonzo, for example, danced behind Demeter during the 'Macavity' number. The costume and make-up designs were rather based on UK style productions though with a few differences (e.g. Tugger's costume or Alonzo's make-up). The cast consisted of 22 cats, with no Electra. Most of the character's names were translated into Danish names. (e.g. Rum Tum Tugger became Rabalder Rocco, Rumpleteazer became Salto Sally). A few actors had performed in other productions: Tim van der Straeten (Mistoffelees) played Pouncival and Mistoffelees in Hamburg, Stuttgart and Antwerp; Jan Erik Madsen played Tugger in Hamburg and later on the World Tour and also Andrew Gardner had performed in the Stuttgart production. Also, Gerald Marko played Tugger in Hamburg. Creative Team *Adaption of Original Direction and Choreography: Richard Stafford *Production Musical Supervisor: Kristen Blodgette *Musical Director: Per Engström *Associate Set Designer: Peter Barbieri *Lighting Designer: Jens Lange *Sound Designer: Janis Gurr *Make-up Designer: Karen Dawson *Translation: Adam Price *Resident Director: Susanne Breuning *Dance Captains: Hayley Franks, Tim van der Straeten Cast *Female Swings: Hayley Franks, Malin Andersson, Jannicke Irwin Abrahamsen, Helen Geets, Birgit Lyngholm, Maria Schwenke *Male Swings: Jørgen Brorsen, Andrew John Gardner, Filip Ihrsèn, Gerald Marko, Tom Tansey, Mikkel Thorning *Chorus / Booth Singers: Elisabeth Børch, Stephanie Watt, Ingeborg Børch, Emil Lykke, Adam Riis, Stefan Holst Larsen, Sigurdur Gudmundsson Gallery Pyramid 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Victoria Copenhagen 06.png Gumbie Trio Copenhagen 2002.png Deme Bomb Jelly Copenhagen 2002.png Munkus Gumbie Copenhagen 04.png Munkus Gumbie Copenhagen 02.png Gumbie Mice Copenhagen 2002.jpg Mice Copenhagen 03.png Jenny Tap Copenhagen 2002.png Tugger Bomba Copenhagen 2002.png Tugger Bomba 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Bustopher Ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Mungo Rumple 1 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Mungo Rumple 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Mungo Rumple 3 Copenhagen 2002.png Rumpus Copenhagen 05.png Rumpus 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Jellicle Ball 1 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jellicle Ball 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jellicle Ball 3 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jellicle Ball 4 Copenhagen 01.png Deut Kittens Copenhagen 08.png Jemima Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Copenhagen 07.png Gus Jelly Copenhagen 2002.png Jelly Copenhagen 2002.jpg Gus Copenhagen 2002.jpg Growl crew Copenhagen 2002.png Griddlebone Copenhagen 2002.jpg Growl Griddle Copenhagen 2002.png Skimble Alonzo Copenhagen 2002.png Skimble Train Copenhagen 2002.png Skimble Salute Copenhagen 2002.png Skimble Salute 2 Copenhagen 2002.jpg Bomba Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Bomba Copenhagen 2002.jpg Mac 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Mac explosion Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz 2 Copenhagen 2002.png Griz ensemble Copenhagen 2002.png Griz Deme Copenhagen 2002.jpg Deut Copenhagen 2002.png Finale Copenhagen 2002.jpg Portraits Alonzo Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Bomba Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Bustopher Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cassandra Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cori Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Demeter Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griddle Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Gus Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jemima Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jenny Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Misto Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Mungo Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Munkus Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Old Deut Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Plato Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Pouncival Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Rumple Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Skimble Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tantomile Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tumble Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Victoria Portrait Copenhagen 2002.jpg Press Photos Cast with Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Misto Vic Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Bustopher Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cass Bustopher Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Cass Cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz Bustopher cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz Jemima Alonzo cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Griz cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Jenny Cass Cats Copenhagen 2002.jpg Pouncival Tabbycat Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger Copenhagen 2002.jpg Tugger cat Copenhagen 2002.jpg References Category:Productions